wmstfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleanor Roosevelt
Eleanor Roosevelt was the wife of the 32nd president, Franklin D. Roosevelt. During her lifetime, she was a part of the Democratic Party, as well as several activist organizations that include: The Women’s Union Trade League and the League of Women Voters. She was the First Lady of the United States from 1933 to 1945. Later, she became a diplomat for the United Nations. Eleanor is known for transforming the role of the First Lady and the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. Early Life Anna Eleanor Roosevelt was born in New York, New York in 1884 to Elliott and Anna Hall Roosevelt. She was born into a wealthy family, but Eleanor was burdened with great sadness. By the time she turned ten, she was an orphan and living with her grandmother, Mary Hall. In 1899, her grandmother sent her to the Allenswood Academy in London. She was mentored and taught by Marie Souvestre. Souvestre was known for being a fierce, independent woman who believed in humanism and independence for young women. This caused similar attributes and ideologies to influence Eleanor Roosevelt. She returned to New York in 1902 since her family decided it was time for her to come out to society. She did this by joining the National Consumers League and the Junior League of the Promotion of Settlement Movements; which she volunteered for by teaching immigrant children at Manhattan’s Rivington Street Settlement House. Marriage Eleanor met the Harvard educated Franklin Roosevelt in 1902. He is her fifth cousin once removed. They got married on March 17, 1905 and raised five children. When FDR started his political career in 1910, she yearned for independence from womanly duties. When Franklin was appointed to the assistant secretary of the U.S. Navy, Eleanor got involved with the American Red Cross and in Navy hospitals during World War I. She lobbied the government to raise money for these efforts to better the conditions in the hospitals. Eleanor was very active in Democratic Party politics, as well as being in the activist organizations. Some of these included: The Women’s Union Trade League and the League of Women Voters. She additionally taught American history and literature at the Todhunter School, which is a private all-girls’ school in Manhattan. She published works in the Harvard Lampoon, the Harford Courant, ''and the ''Baltimore Sun. ''Before becoming the First Lady, she was heavily criticized for the commercial radio and journalism. In 1921, FDR was diagnosed with polio. This caused him to be paralyzed from the waist down. Eleanor encouraged him to stay in politics, which led him to become the 32nd President of the United States. First Lady Eleanor Roosevelt was known for shaping the role of First Lady. Before doing this, FDR placed her to deal with social activities. She had to give up her jobs in journalism, teaching, and activism to do this. While FDR was focusing on making the New Deal, Eleanor worked closely with Molly Dewson, the chair of the Women’s Division of the Democratic National Committee, which pressured the Administration to appoint women positions to influence the new policies. During the rest of his terms, she became FDR’S eyes and to see how policies, reforms, and programs were affecting the American people. While doing this, she became an advocate for civil rights for African Americans, women, American workers, the poor, and young people. Additionally, she encouraged FDR to allow women to have federal positions. In addition to that, Eleanor would have press conferences with all-women reporters. This was a huge change since women were not allowed in White House press conferences before this. While being the First Lady, she wrote a newspaper column called, “My Day.” This column would give information about her daily activities and positions on social and political issues. Once the Daughters of the American Revolution (DAR) did not let Marian Anderson, an African American opera singer, perform in the Constitution Hall. This caused Eleanor Roosevelt to resign her membership and organize a concert for Anderson near the Lincoln Memoria. Last of all, during World War II, she was heavily involved with helping European refugees and American troops, while encouraging volunteerism and women to work in the defense industry. Later Life After being the First Lady of the United States, Harry Truman appointed Eleanor Roosevelt as an American delegate of the United Nations. Later, she became a chairman of the Commission of Human Rights. Eleanor Roosevelt influenced the committee create the Universal Declaration of Human Rights in 1948. After this, she remained engaged in Democratic Party activities, as well as many organizations. Eleanor headed the first Presidential Commission on the Status of Women, and served on the board for the National Association for the Advancement of Colored People (NAACP) and the Advisory Council for the Peace Corps. She continued to write her column while lecturing and staring in radio and television programs. Sources Brick, Chris. “Anna Eleanor Roosevelt.” ''Eleanor Roosevelt Papers Project, George Washington University, www2.gwu.edu/~erpapers/abouteleanor/erbiography.cfm. Brick, Chris. “Marie Souvestre (1830-1905).” Eleanor Roosevelt Papers Project, George Washington University, www2.gwu.edu/~erpapers/teachinger/glossary/souvestre-marie.cfm. Brick, Chris. “Question: What Did ER Do at the United Nations? .” Eleanor Roosevelt Papers Project, George Washington University, www2.gwu.edu/~erpapers/teachinger/q-and-a/q29.cfm. Caroli, Betty Boyd. “Eleanor Roosevelt.” Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc., 11 Oct. 2017, www.britannica.com/biography/Eleanor-Roosevelt. Chavez, Cesar. “Eleanor Roosevelt, First Lady of the World, Social Justice & Human Rights Champion.” United for Human Rights, United for Human Rights, 2008, www.humanrights.com/voices-for-human-rights/eleanor-roosevelt.html. “Eleanor Roosevelt.” History.com, A&E Television Networks, 2009, www.history.com/topics/first-ladies/eleanor-roosevelt. “Eleanor Roosevelt: The Red Cross.” PBS, Public Broadcasting Service, 13 Sept. 2014, www.pbs.org/video/roosevelts-eleanor-roosevelt-and-red-cross/. Roosevelt, Eleanor. “My Day .” Eleanor Roosevelt Papers Project, George Washington University, www2.gwu.edu/~erpapers/myday/browsebyyear.cfm.